Baby Time
by Silent Angel of Time
Summary: An umarried, not dating Anya and Xander are having a baby. Basically the birth of their twins, some cute AnyaXander moments, some angry Anya moments...One parter


"Xander Harris this is all your fault!" Anya yells as she is pushed toward the maternity ward.  
"I know Anya." Xander calls jogging after the wheelchair.  
"It was you and your alcohol that got us into trouble." Anya swears.  
"I know." Xander states again, trying to humor the angry ex-vengeance demon in labor.  
"Mrs. Harris if you will just calm down for a minute we can get you situated in your bed." The nurse informs Anya kindly.  
"Mrs. Harris?" Anya exclaims, "God no. I am not Mrs. Harris, I have never been Mrs. Harris. I was almost Mrs. Harris, but thank God I'm not now. There is no chance of Mrs. Harris we aren't even dating."  
"I'm sorry Ms..." The nurse shoots Xander a sympathetic look as she waits for Anya's reply.  
"Anya, just Anya, although I wish I were Anyanka if I were I would do some serious..." Anya's sentence is cut off my Xander's hand being placed over her mouth.  
The nurse gives the two a funny look but smiles quickly and states, "I will let you get settled in and then I will send the doctor in to see how you are doing."  
"Ow!" Xander exclaims pulling his hand quickly away from Anya's mouth, staring at the bite mark forming on the palm of his hand. "Anya!"  
"Baby." Anya mutters, "the pain on your hand is nothing compared to the pain I am forced to go through."  
"I know." Xander says tenderly, "and if I could go through it for you then I would."  
"Really?" Anya asks smiling as tears for in her eyes. "That is so swe...ridiculous, you would never survive this Xander Harris."  
"Those contractions are getting closer together." Xander states pulling his crippled hand out of Anya's grasp as the contraction passes.  
"Really Sherlock, how many clues ddi you use to figure that out?" Anya snaps and then in a nice tone, "did you call Buffy and everyone?"  
Xander nods, "they are on their way here."  
"Good." Anya nods, "they're going to bring presents right?"  
"I'm sure." Xander responds.  
"And the store? Anya asks quickly, of her now more precious then ever, newly reopened Magic Box.  
"It's closed for today..." Xander informs tentatively.  
"Closed?" Anya exclaims, "I have to get there! I can't lose the money! Get out babies get out, I have to go to work."  
"Anya, you can't go into the work today..." Xander tries to insist.  
But before anything else can be said another contraction hits and the doctor walks into the delivery room. The middle age female doctors waits until the contraction has passed before speaking, "how's it going Anya?"  
"How's it going?" Anya asks, "I have two small heads that want to come through an incredibly small hole. How do you think I'm feeling?"  
The doctor smiles kindly at Anya, "well why don't we take a look and see how much longer it's going to be?"  
"It better not be much longer." Anya hisses, "I am losing money here."  
When the doctor straightens again she is still wearing her smile, "it won't be much longer until you can start pushing. So just sit back and relax."  
"Relax." Anya scoffs, "right."  
"An I'm going to go see if Buffy and everyone is here yet, just to let them know what's going on." Xander suggests.  
"Good." Anya nods, "see if they brought me presents."  
Xander nods as he hurries out of the room, once in the waiting room he finds that indeed Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Giles are all assembled in the waiting room.  
"How's it going?" Buffy asks.  
Yeah," Dawn adds, "are you a Daddy yet?"  
Xander shakes his head dropping into a chair next to Giles, "but I don't think I can take much more of this. Anya has sworn vengeance on me about 10 times, along with any other male she can think of, including God. And I'm pretty sure that the entire staff hates her."  
Willow drops down next to her best, oldest friend, "but Xander in the end don't you think it will be all worth it? I mean really soon you are going to have your own little babies."  
A grin breaks out across Xander's face and then he jumps to his feet, "you're right! Very soon the doctor..."  
"Go on Xander," Giles urges, "we will see you once you are a Daddy."  
"Right." Xander skids toward the door leading to the delivery room.  
When he gets closer he can hear the screams of terror that stop his heartbeat, "what's wrong?" Xander gasps breathlessly.  
Anya grasps Xander's arm tightly as she yells at the nurse, "what are you trying to do, scare them out of me?"  
Xander follows Anya line of sight and lands on the stuffed rabbit that the nurse had set down for a focal point. "Do you have anything else she can use?" Xander questions gently.  
Once again the nurse gives the soon to be parents a weird look, but hurries off to find another stuffed animal. Before the nurse can even return the doctor appears in the room and after checking Anya out once more she states, "I think you are ready to start pushing. What do you think?"  
"I think I've been ready and you have been stalling." Anya responds.  
Holding his breath and after what seemed to be an eternity Xander doesn't take a deep breath until he hears one round of cries fill the air. Xander let's go of Anya's hand for a minute leaning forward to get a look at their first born.  
"Xander what is it?" Anya asks anxiously.  
"It's a girl." Xander laughs, "a beautiful baby girl."  
"OK Anya one down and you have one more to go." The doctor informs enthusiastically.  
"No, no, no," Anya shakes her head. "One baby is enough. I can't do anymore."  
Xander leans over Anya, brushing her sweaty bangs away from her face and kissing her gently on the forehead. "Come on Anya you can do this."  
Anya shakes her head tears forming in her eyes, "I can't Xander I'm tired."  
"I know Anya." Xander states over the baby girl's cries, "but our daughters waiting for her twin."  
Anya nods and taking Xander's hand back and squeezes until the second baby's cries join it's sister's. "Xander boy or girl?" When Xander doesn't move fast enough she asks again, "boy or girl Xander?"  
"A girl, another girl." Xander replies his smile growing broader as he wraps his arms around Anya's shoulder kissing her very gently on the forehead as they clean the babies.  
"Both weigh 4 pounds and 13 ounces." The nurses declare, "and are 20 inches long."  
"So little." Anya murmurs as they wrap both little girls up in pink blankets.  
The nurse smiles as she places one of the babies in Anya's arms, "this is the first born."  
When she tries to hand the other one to Xander he backs off, "I can't possibly, she's so tiny."  
"You won't drop her." Anya assures Xander as the nurse gently sets the baby in Xander's arms.  
"We will give you guys a moment." The nurse states, "while we get room ready for you."  
"Thank you Anya." Xander whispers leaning his forehead against Anya's never taking his eyes away from the baby.  
"For what?" Anya whispers holding the baby's hand tenderly.  
"For letting me be a part of this." Xander responds running his fingers over the baby's patch of dark hair on the top of her head.  
"The look so alike, how are we going to tell them apart?" Anya asks fear edging her voice. "What if I am a terrible mother and can't even tell my own children apart?"  
"You'll do fine." Xander assures, "you will be a great mother."  
  
"How long do you think it will take Xander and Anya to figure out that they are meant for each other?" Dawn asks walking toward the room they had been told Anya had been assigned to.  
"Soon." Willow nods, "with the babies, very soon."  
"Do you think they are boys or girls?" Buffy muses as they get closer.  
"There's only one way to find out." Giles responds as they approach Anya open door. "Can we come in?"  
"Yes," Xander urges, "come in, there are two little girls we want you to meet."  
"Girls." Dawn squeals softly.  
Everyone slowly approaches Xander and Anya who are sharing Anya's bed each holding a small blanketed baby. "First born." Xander states gently moving his arm to acknowledge the baby in his arms, "Sophia Joyce Harris."  
Buffy and Dawn exchange glances and when they turn to face Anya and Xander again the sisters have tears shimmering in their eyes. "And," Anya moves the blanket away from the second baby's face, "Sonia Tara Harris." By the time Willow's own eyes reflect tears Anya explains, "we want the people who meant so much to us to be with us forever."  
"We believe," Xander adds, "that Joyce and Tara are watching out for us all the time, and this proves it."  
"And we were considering Rupert," Anya smile only grows, if at all possible, "we wanted you all the be in there somehow. But we thought Tara and Joyce were the best."  
"Yeah," Xander nodded, "otherwise these very small babies would have very big names."  
"Can I hold one?" Dawn asks quickly.  
  
This is just a one parter, but I am considering sequels and prequels so let me know what you think!! 


End file.
